


Your Hero Valor

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mon-El has to work out some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Jealous of Winn's attention to Clark, Mon-El starts to realize he didn't just want to be a hero, he wanted to be Winn's hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Твой отважный герой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704209) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> I love you all! Think this is my longest one shot to date. I apologize for any mistakes, I'm writing this at work. I actually have now stayed more than an hour after my shift to finish this.

It's a few weeks since Winn and Mon-El had both become recently closer. After failed relationships with both women, that happily ended in friendship, Mon-El and Winn had started to bond over broken hearts and alcohol. With this, lead to a much better working relationship, but alas, this is where the trouble begins. Mon-El had been following Winn around the DEO, attempting to understand more about the other hero's like Winn and James that didn't have superpowers like Kara, J'onn and himself. 

During the next few weeks to follow, Mon-El would often stop by Winn's lab or desk to learn more from the human. Soon however, Mon-El to want to know more about the human himself and be able to share parts of himself with Winn. Realizing this wouldn't get very far inside the DEO, Mon-El decides that he needs to get Winn alone outside of work again. With a self satisfied grin on his face, Mon-El confidently walks in to the main room of the DEO prepared to leave with Winn and is greeted by Winn's inviting smile. Directed at someone else.

A tall dark haired man, dressed similarly to Kara in her Supergirl suit beams brightly back at Winn. The pair both blushes crimson as the taller man steps forward but when the larger man opens his arms for a hug, Winn nearly throws himself into his arms much to the larger mans surprise and amusement. 

"Hello Winn." Clark says with a smile after Winn steps back and Winn still looks a little bit dazed at the contact. The familiar feeling of possessiveness and jealousy driving pain deep within Mon-El's heart surprises him slightly but he is not deterred. Walking up behind Winn with a glare at the dark haired man, Mon-El quickly throws his arm around Winn's shoulders while subtly pulling him closer to himself and away from the other man. 

"This is Mon-El of Daxam!" Winn says happily, beaming at the Daxamite and pulling him in the other direction towards the imposing but friendly man. 

"This is Kal-El of Krypton also known as Clark Kent, Kara's cousin. He's called Superman." Winn says proudly, Clark looking embarrassed at the attention and adoration coming from Winn which tears at Mon-El's heart.

"So Winn, James has told me what a good job you did with his suit and I remember what you did for Kara and I last time. Would you make me a new suit?" Clark asks humbly and Winn looks like he's about to faint. 

"I get to make your entire suit this time?" Winn asks excitedly and Clark smiles fondly down at the human and nods. 

"Only if you want too. You've done amazing with all the anti-kryptonite devices and all the suits, as long as your not too busy with something else-" Mon-El is about to interject about waiting for his own suit, partially because he wanted to see it but more to keep the human's focus on him. 

"I would love too." Winn agrees whole heartedly and another sharp pain sparks in Mon-El's heart, loosening his grip on the human as Winn breaks off to get his tools. 

Starting to take measurements, Winn quickly moves around the Kryptonian, hands and eyes roving over every inch of the Kryptonian and Mon-El sees red, quickly leaving to Winn's confusion and Clark's amusement. Stomping his way to his quarters with his head down, Mon-El is so riled up that he almost knocks over Alex. 

"MON-EL! Watch where your going!" Alex chastises as she rights herself and Mon-El frowns and nods, sullenly making his way to his room at a slower pace. 

"I'm really going to regret this but ....What's wrong?" Alex questions carefully and Mon-El's frown seems to deepen.

"Winn is busy with the Kryptonian called Kal-El. He forgot me." Mon-El answers back in a surly tone and despite Mon-El's serious look, Alex laughs lightly at the Daxamite's frustration, the alien looking like a petulant three year old.

"Your jealous!" Mon-El glares at her slightly but looks more wounded by the accusation and she calms herself and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Clark is just...He's Winn's hero. Winn's always like this when Clark is around." Somehow, that makes him feel even lower.

"Hey, Mon-El." She calls sympathetically as he turns to leave, "You don't have to be jealous. Your going to be a great hero. Your becoming one already." Alex soothes with a small smile before giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and waving J'onn down as she walks to catch up with the Martian. 

Feeling slightly better, Mon-El decides to return to Winn's side to prevent him from further mooning over the Kryptonian and is just about to turn the corner when he hears his favorite humans voice. 

"Clark, would you come out with me tonight? I think it would be great to-" The next few words are cut off by approaching agents but he is able to hear the last snippet of conversation. 

"I'd love to Winn, you did say we should hang out last time." Clark answers in a cheerful tone. 

Mon-El quickly turns back around and heads to the training room, hoping that there was something other than the male Kryptonian that he could direct his rage at. 

After about half an hour of destruction, metal shards and concrete covering the room, Kara comes in to the training area and is shocked by the level of destruction. Mon-El moves to start tearing another concrete block apart before Kara stops him.

"Mon-El? What's wrong?" She queries, taking in Mon-El's heavy breathing, flushed and sweat covered skin as well as the downtrodden and angry expression on his face. 

"Kal-El." Mon-El spits out with distaste and Kara frowns with concern. 

"What's wrong with my cousin?" Kara asks with the tilt of her head and a patient yet curious look.

"Nothing. He's perfect." Mon-El answers darkly, punctuating the end of his sentence by slamming his fist into the block and it flies off the table and shatters against the opposite wall with a satisfying crack. 

"Winn thinks he's awe-some." Mon-El states with a frown and like her sister, Kara can't help but giggle slightly. 

"He's kind of Winn's man crush, his hero. You should have seen him last time he made Superman's suit. He cried when Clark said he liked it." She says with a soft smile, remembering her friends awe and excitement.

"But ... Winn. He forgot me- my suit! He's not helping me train. All he cares about is Superman." Mon-El says with a huff and looks down at the ground angrily, everything about Winn and Kal-El infuriating him further. 

Kara looks at him sympathetically and moves closer to the Daxamite to get his attention. 

"Mon-El? I promise Winn didn't forget you or your suit. Clark has to go back to Metropolis soon and Winn will be back to training and making bad decisions with you." She says with a small smile and Mon-El is briefly able to smile back before Kara's hearing picks up a distress call and she yells while speeding out the door. 

"Family game night tonight! Talk to him then." 

Thinking to himself, Mon-El wonders how long it would take to make Superman's suit and when he would finally have Winn's smiles and attention return to him. He would return Kal-El to Metropolis by force if he had to for Winn. 

Later at Kara's apartment, Mon-El arrives at nearly the same time as Winn, running into the cheerful genius outside Kara's door. 

"Winn!" Mon-El calls excitedly as Winn smiles at the Daxamite, causing the alien to feel a glow of excitement and warmth at the affection in his eyes.

Before Winn can do anything other than wave, Mon-El sees James and Kal-El down the hallway and quickly pulls Winn into his arms for a hug while making sure to glare at the male Kryptonian. James looks at Clark in question and he shrugs with an embarrassed look.

"Uhh....Hi?" Winn says weakly, giving him a gentle squeeze back and attempting to move away but Mon holds fast and simply shifts so he has his arm once again wrapped possessively around the human. 

Before Winn can knock, Kara happily opens the door and the four men step come in, seeing that Alex and Maggie had already arrived. 

"Hi guys! Sit down wherever you want." Kara says with her usual bright smile and everyone moves to the living room, Kara positively beaming as she quickly looks down at her phone, turning to Winn and mouthing the word "Lena". 

Winn gives her a bright smile in return and attempts to break off from Mon-El to sit on the couch beside Clark and James but Mon-El resists and takes him to sit on what he had heard the humans refer to as a 'love seat'. Thinking to himself that the seating arrangement would broadcast to the two other men that Winn was his and his alone.

Instead of looking put off, James looks like he's about to burst out laughing while Clark looks almost embarrassed for the pair. Mon takes the blush as frustration and smirks to himself, pulling the struggling Winn closer until Winn is nearly in his lap. 

"Mon-El, what are you doing?" Winn questions after realizing his movements would not get him anywhere. 

"Making room for Alex and Maggie." He responds too innocently and Winn looks at him suspiciously until the expression on his, Clark and Kara's face changes to panic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" An eardrum shattering scream could be heard, quickly followed by a nearly unbearable pain in his ears. 

"Kara Danvers! I have come finally to destroy you!" A grating voice calls from outside and Winn face turns white while snapping his head over to look at Kara.

All covering their ears, Alex, Maggie and Kara quickly get up while mouthing 'Silver Banshee' while Winn nearly jumps out of Mon-El's lap and runs out the door with rushed parting words.

"Get Barry's ear buds!" Before slamming the door behind him, not giving Mon-El the time to react or stop him. 

Kara motions for Clark to come with her and both are quickly in their costumes and out the balcony, Maggie and Alex taking off through the door to radio their various agencies. 

Mon-El's feeling of happiness and satisfaction changes from confusion, pain and worry in quick succession and moves to follow Winn out the door when James stops him. 

"Where are you going?" James questions, looking just as anxious but doesn't seem to be going anywhere. 

"I'm going to save Winn." Mon-El explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and attempts to move around the hero but James stops him once again.

"You can't." Mon-El looks almost angry enough to physically get James out of the way but James' expression stops him. 

"Even Kara and Clark need help with Silver Banshee. Her voice can do a lot of damage even to Kara and Clark and Kara's the one she's after." James explains, moving to look out the window to see Winn running out with his hands up. 

"Siobhan! Stop this!" To his credit, the plea seems to slow the villain for a moment but Mon-El moves to leap out the balcony regardless and James has to block him again. 

"He's human and he doesn't have a suit like you! He needs me to save him!" Mon-El argues, attempting to shove past the surprisingly strong human. 

"No he doesn't." James looks down at the Daxamite seriously giving him pause. "He can hold his own against his ex until Kara and Clark come back. He'll be fine." James says firmly, believing in his friends. 

Mon-El is unable to argue but an unfamiliar word confuses him and he looks at James in question.

"What is an 'x'?" Mon-El questions with a glare at the taller man and James nearly smiles. 

"Siobhan and Winn used to date. Before she became super powered and murderous." James explains with a raised eyebrow and Mon-El groans in frustration.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!!!" Mon-el nearly screams frustration and James looks at him sympathetically. 

"The hardest part, we wait. Sometimes being a hero means staying out of the way so others don't get hurt. Until it's our turn or the villain is defeated, the safest place for us to be for Kara, Winn and Clark's protection is here.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the screaming begins in earnest again and both Mon-El and James fall to the floor with their hands covering their ears, Mon-El struggling to stand, attempting to look down to make sure Winn was alright. Winn appears to be in a fetal position on the concrete sidewalk, begging the white haired villain to stop and despite James' protests Mon-El launches himself out of the window with both hands on his ears and lands just in time. 

To see Kara and Kal-El almost effortlessly take down the villain in seconds before Kara flies off to drop Silver Banshee in a more secure location at the DEO. Mon-El runs over to collect Winn, looking slightly dizzy but none the worse for wear and the Daxamite breathes a sigh of relief before gently lifting the human to his feet and helping him stand with a bit of difficulty. 

Superman quickly flies in to Kara's apartment with a look of panic on his face and Mon-El is almost disappointed in the Kryptonian. Even with all his days as a 'frat boy' without a mate, Mon-El still knew that they were supposed to be the most important thing in the world. Winn deserves better, Mon-El thinks to himself. He just hopes Winn think's he is the one better for him than the male Kryptonian. 

The next day, Mon-El is once again greeted by the sight of Winn in the arms of Kal-El, with a bright smile gracing both of their features. Mon nearly turns right around again but reminds himself that he is here to prove he would be a better mate than the Kryptonian. 

"Winn. Kal-El." He greets evenly as they break apart and quickly moves to have his human back in his arms again, much to Winn's confusion and Clark's amusement. 

"Winn, I think it's time for my training." Mon-El nearly purrs in his ear while distancing them from Kal-El who beams at Mon-El in a supportive fashion.

Winn shudders slightly and moves slightly closer to press himself against Mon-El, making him smirk in triumph.

"Sure, Mon-El. I was just saying goodbye, Clark has to return to Metropolis tomorrow." Mon-El's smile becomes sly and his other arm extends to shake the other alien's hand. 

"Well, it was great to meet you, safe travels and all that Kryptonian." He fires off quickly, attempting to lead the shorter man away after letting go of Clark. 

"Bye Clark, tell James what I said and good luck." Winn says with a happy smile and waves before he looks at the Daxamite confused. 

"Bye Winn. Bye Mon-El." He says with a laugh and flies off towards the Cat Co building. 

Mon-El lets out a small sigh of relief that further confuses the genius but Mon-El smiles at him brightly and all feelings other than happiness and affection disappear.

"Ok, let's go train." Winn says happily and starts walking towards the training room, leaning in slightly to Mon-El as they make their way to the hallway, missing the happiness on his face and the smug look on Alex's. 

Wanting to prove himself, Mon-El trains harder than before, without his usual requests to be let out early or spar instead. While Winn turns away to record the results, Mon-El quickly strips off his shirt and lays down on the bench, starting to lift the weights set on the bar above. Winn turns around and nearly drops his tablet much to the Daxamite's amusement, unable to draw his gaze away from Mon-El's bared skin.

"So Winn...Are you busy tonight?" Mon-El flirts with a wink, causing the genius to blush furiously but he stutters and shakes his head. 

"I promised I'd hang out with James." Mon-El nods disappointed but relieved knowing the two were just friends.

Continuing to work out until he's nearly breathless, the alien returns his attention to the human and is quite pleased to see Winn had not budged an inch, seemingly entranced. Setting the weight securely above him, Mon-El quickly gets up and reaches behind Winn to get a towel, brushing his hand against Winn's while reaching out. The contact seems to startle Winn into action, quickly moving away and recording the results before making his way closer to the exit much to the aliens disappointment.

"Great job today," He says with an awkward smile, "Let's continue tomorrow, ok? Your doing great" He rambles before quickly scrambling out of the room. 

After a shower and finding fresh clothes, Mon-El leaves the DEO in deep thought that continues through out the day. Eating - Think about Winn, Work- Think about Winn - Drinking - Thinking about Winn in slightly less clothing.

Unhappy after the events in the training room, Mon-El decides on his fifth shot with little concern about his job when he hears a 'tsk' noise from beside him.

"Drinking during work hours Mon-El? Your not supposed to be getting wasted at work." Alex smirks from beside him and pours herself a shot of whisky. 

"Alex. What are you doing here?" Mon-El asks with an almost mournful sigh and she looks back at him in shock.

"It's Maggie and I's date night." The news seems to bring him down further and he takes his shot quickly without expression. 

"Why the sad face and the shots?" Alex asks patiently and Mon-El hesitates but eventually caves.

"Kal-El." Alex nods, instantly understanding why the other alien was so down. "He has Winn's heart. Kara said Winn had a 'man - crush' on him. Google said a crush is when you like someone romantically. I just looked it up before work." Alex seems to giggle slightly and Mon-El looks at her angrily.

"Sorry," She smiles at the alien and he looks at her confused. "A man crush is different than a romantic one. He wants to be Superman, not be with him. Superman is his hero. I promise, in fact-" Alex is cut off by the sudden appearance of Kara and Lena. 

"What's wrong Mon-El?" Kara asks curiously and Mon-El looks at her with defeat. "Alex's says that Kal-El is Winn's hero. Winn doesn't pay attention to me when he's around and he stole my suit." Before anyone can stop him, Mon-El takes another shot and looks forlornly at his glass until movement at the door catches his eye. 

Winn. Mon-El nearly leaves from behind the bar when Lena looks to the door with panic. The next person to enter is Clark Kent. Catching sight of the other alien, Mon-El's heart nearly breaks thinking he'd been right about Winn's feelings for Kal-El as well as knowing he was lied to. Behind the large Kryptonian, James enters as well and Maggie, Alex and Lena all breathe a sigh of relief while Mon-El and Kara look confused. 

Lena looks toward the other bartender and slides a $100 bill telling him to take over for the night and that 'Mike' would be going home. 

Marching over to Winn to drag him away from the booth he had just sat at with James and Clark, Lena takes charge and pushes them both out the door together. At this point, Mon-El is nearly floating and returns to what he considers his rightful place holding Winn. Seeming to forget the days awkwardness, Winn starts walking them towards the DEO and gently asks what's been going on with him. 

Knowing he would probably start swearing in Daximian about the Kryptonian, Mon-El keeps silent and simply leans slightly further into Winn's body as his head quickly starts to clear. Attempting to sober the alien up faster, once reaching the DEO Winn deposits him back to his quarters but stays with him, making the Daxamite smile almost deliriously. Still slightly dizzy, Mon-El lays down and brings Winn with him, surprisingly gentle for his intoxicated state. 

"Mon-El? What's going on with you?" Winn questions again softly, shifting slightly to get comfortable, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. 

"I'm not a hero." He finally answers and Winn looks at him surprised. 

"But you are! Your doing great, Mon-El." He says comfortingly while gently rubbing his back and the surly alien lifts his head. 

"You think so?" He asks carefully and Winn nods happily, looking at him almost in the way that he had looked at Kal-El. 

Mon-El just simply nods and starts to drift off to the sound of Winn's heart as Winn does the same when Winn is woken by the near growl from Mon-El's chest. 

"But I'm not your hero. Or your mate." He responds demurely and before Winn can respond, Mon-El is dead to the world. 

The next morning, Mon-El wakes slowly with the feeling of something missing. A warm spot on his pillow and mattress tell him he recently had a bed mate when the memories of last night hit him. Winn was here, Winn thinks I'm a hero. Winn left. Mon realizes and immediately takes off to have a shower and change, determined to find his human. You don't leave someone to wake up alone like that , on Earth or Daxam. 

Spending the day looking for Winn in the usual places, Mon-El eventually returns defeated to his quarters and is shocked by the sight that greets him. Winn laying leisurely on his bed with a black box beside him. Looking into Winn's concerned face, his anger immediately dissipates and he can't help but apologize despite the lack of sincerity. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted your date between you and your mate, the one called Kal-El." Winn's eyes widen exponentially and he shoots up in bed. 

"What - Kal- Is. Clark loves JAMES!" Winn finally explains, looking exasperated by the idea of people thinking he was with Clark. 

"You are like the third person to ask me today. I was Clark's wingman, not his date. Him and James have been mooning over each other for years." Mooning...Once the pieces fall into place, Mon-El nearly stalks over to the bed and sits beside him again, thigh to thigh. 

"So Kal-El is not your mate?" Mon-El questions carefully and Winn shakes his head, finally understanding, putting a hand to the aliens shoulder. "I promise. He loves James." 

"Good." Mon-El says simply before leaning down and capturing Winn in a gentle but claiming kiss. 

"I want to be. Your going to be mine-" Winn quickly cuts him off and Mon-El looks put off. 

"I belong to myself. I will be with you, I like you a lot, but I don't belong to anyone." Winn says carefully at Mon-El decides to argue this point later. 

"I want to be your hero Winn. I want you to look at me the way you do the others." Winn's eyes light up slightly and he puts the box in Mon-El's lap. 

"You are. Valor." He says proudly, motioning for Mon-El to open the box. 

"Valor?" Mon-El questions, already liking the sound of it. 

"It means bravery." Winn says shyly and Mon-El's smile looks like it could power the sun itself. 

"Mon-El of Daxam, you are now my hero. Always." Pointing to the box again, Winn looks at Mon-El excitedly and he opens it carefully. 

"My suit?" Winn smiles proudly. 

"Yes, sorry it took so long, lead resistant material is hard to fabricate and-" Mon-El quickly shuts the rambling man up with a kiss and pulls back to question him happily. 

"You didn't forget." Winn looks at Mon-El strangely and shakes his head again. 

"No, Mon-El, I promise. I could never forget you, My Valor." Winn says proudly and kisses him softly before Mon-El pulls away with a mischievous look. 

"Want to watch me put it on? You can help me take it off too" Mon-El says with a wink and all Winn can do is laugh lightly into Mon-El's chest. 

"I'd love too"


End file.
